ZOOM (1999 TV series) (Jomaribryan's version)
''ZOOM ''is an American television program for ages eight and up, created almost entirely by children. It originally aired on PBS from January 4, 1999 to May 6, 2005. It was a remake of a 1972 TV series by the same name. Both versions were produced by WGBH-TV in Boston. ZOOM also aired on the Latin American and Canadian versions of Discovery Kids. Description ZOOM made a comeback in 1999 in largely the same format, with many of the same games and continued to feature content and ideas submitted by viewers. This second ZOOM series ran for seven seasons (1999-2005) and featured 32 ZOOMers. It filmed a pilot episode in 1996 with a different cast, none of which are considered "official" ZOOMers since none appear on the website. The Show had auditions for its eighth season, but was not renewed after the 2005 season due to falling ratings blamed on the increased competition in children's programming. Cast members Season 1 (1999) * Zoe * Jared * Keiko * Pablo * Alissa * David * Lynese Season 2 (2000) * Ray * Caroline * Claudio * Alissa * Jessie * Kenny * Zoe Season 3 (2001) * Frances * Kenny * Rachel * Eric * Kaleigh * Buzz * Caroline Season 4 (2002) * Aline * Garrett * Rachel * Matt * Estuardo * Kaleigh * Caroline Season 5 (2003) * Caroline * Aline * Estuardo * Garrett * Mike * Kortney * Shing Ying Season 6 (2004) * Mike * Kortney * Francesco * Cara * Kyle * Maya * Shing Ying Season 7 (2005) * Nick * Taylor * Francesco * Noreen * Emily * Kyle * Shing Ying Season overview * Season 1 (1999) * Season 2 (2000) * Season 3 (2001) * Season 4 (2002) * Season 5 (2003) * Season 6 (2004) * Season 7 (2005) Segments * ZOOM Sci: features experiments to explore. Sometimes this segment features brain teasers or observation surveys that require viewers to send in results. * ZOOM Along/Phenom: Observations or phenomenon discoveries * ZOOM Zinger: Challenges or interesting tricks viewers share. * ZOOM Do: Creative handicrafts or activities * ZOOM Game: Games and activities that are fun for a group. ZOOMers sometimes form teams to compete with each other in relay races. * Cafe ZOOM '''and '''ZOOM Znack (season 3-7): Simple recipes to make. * ZOOM Playhouse: Skits and dramas by viewers and portrayed by the ZOOMers. * ZOOM Chat: Discussion on topics involving children's issues or questions from viewers. * Zmail: Sharing of fan mail and answering questions from viewers. * ZOOM Reviews Books (seasons 3-5): Book reviews recommended by viewers. * What Zup: Interviews from children that answer interesting questions. * ZOOM Vid: (seasons 1-5) Home videos and short films made by viewers. * ZOOM Guest Special feature of children with unique talents or hobbies. * ZOOMa cum Laude (season 1-2) and ZOOM Into Action (season 3-7) pay tribute to children who volunteered in the community or done charitable deeds. * Zoops: Viewers share their embarrassing moments. (Season 1-3) Blooper clips are sometimes shown here. (The embarrassing moments were dropped after season 3 and they were replaced with blooper clips from season 4 to the end of the series.) * Fannee Doolee centered on a character who likes any person, place, thing or concept with double letters in it but hates its non-double-lettered equivalent. * Ubbi Dubbi Short skits that uses Ubbi Dubbi (adding the "ub" in every vowel sound in English.) Occasionally this segment is done like an advertisement. * ZOOM Tale(s) (seasons 1-5) Original stories written and illustrated by viewers. Merchandise Although the complete series was never released in any format, four videos were released based on the show: Party with ZOOM (June 22, 1999, ISBN 157807200X), The ZOOMers Video Special: The Making of ZOOM! (January 11, 2000), America Kids Respond (March 20, 2001), and ZOOM: America's Kids Remember (October 8, 2002). Additionally, a two-disc set with four full episodes plus various footage from all six seasons of the 1970s version was released on October 28, 2008. Four books by Amy E. Sklansky compiled from material submitted by viewers were published by Little, Brown and Company: * ZOOM Zingers (1999, ISBN 0316952613) * ZOOM Fun with Friends (1999, ISBN 0316952753) * ZOOMdos You Can Do! (2000, ISBN 0316952761) * ZOOMfun Outside (2000, ISBN 0316952788) Video Trailer Category:Kids live-action Category:Kids live-action television series Category:PBS Shows Category:Kids television series Category:Kids series